Cecil and Carlos
by Pleiadesius
Summary: Cecil and Carlos sitting in a tree. Treeeeeeees...they are us. Welcome, listeners, to Nightvale. Outgoing Mayor Pamela Winchell has called a press meeting to announce that the rating of this broadcast may eventually raise to M. You have been warned. Bathe in the dark glow of your horrible, sinful, wicked mind. Also, Carlos and I would like to announce our engagement.
1. Chapter 1

"This is a story about us." Cecil leans closer to the microphone. His voice is quavering slightly, little more than a whisper. This is not his normal dulcet radio voice, and he worries it is not good enough for his audience this particular night, but he can't make his vocal chords stop shivering, and so he continues as his hands shake slightly and a bead of sweat forms on his forehead. "This is a story about you and me and who we are. This story…this story does not start in the present, like most stories do…or at least, those stories approved by the city council. But don't worry-" He continued in a rush, "The city council is _totally okay_ with this. Soo…no need to check on that." He brushed hair and sweat away from his third eye, which was, mercifully, sleeping. To Cecil, this was…_right_. This was not a moment for the rest of the world. This was a moment for him…and his listener. He returned to his broadcast, shaken out of his reverie by the microphone's demanding presence.

"This story starts when you first came to Nightvale, a few years ago. Your eyes were so bright with wonder at our little town. I feared for you then, dear listener, because bright eyes are forbidden in Nightvale, but I did not fear only for you. I feared for myself. I feared for myself, listener, because you made me want to break the most basic law of society. You made me want to see something, Carlos…and you made me want to say something. You made me want to say, 'I love you.' I love you Carlos. I fell in love with you instantly. Your perfect hair and your smooth, warm skin and your bright-eyed wonder and everything about you is so perfect. And as I got to know you, I realized that you were even more than that. You are so smart, and so handsome, but you are also so very kind. We are both so very kind, and so very innocent, and when I am with you I feel even more so. When I am with you, Carlos, I feel…alive. I feel alive with the same bright-eyed wonder that you so beautifully bestowed on our town, and I feel something else. I want to show you the best side of this little town, Carlos. I want to keep that brightness alive and strong in your dark eyes. I want to make the world a place where you can study whatever you want. I want to make you gasp in wonder as you figure out a mystery, and I want to make you gasp in wonder as we make love. Carlos, I want to do this for you every day for the rest of my life. I want you…to marry me."

Cecil pushes away from his desk, taking shaky breaths. He looks across the booth, and Carlos looks at him in shock. Cecil wonders if this was the right thing. He wonders if he has scared Carlos, he wonders if he has blown his chance.

And then he wonders no more, as Carlos pushes him against the booth and wraps his arms around him.

"Yes," Carlos whispers through his tears. "Yes, Cecil. Yes."

-_Author's Note_- Just a bit of drabble. There is not nearly enough Cecil/Carlos fanfiction, and even less of it is smut, or in the style of the radio show. I thought maybe I could help, being the productive, hardworking citizen that I am. If you believe in angels, or a smiling God, please review. If people seem to like this, it will continue…hopefully with smut. Not _nearly _ enough smut in this fanbase. That is it's only fault. But you know how inefficient faults are. Don't bring the entire market down with your faults. Review. Strexcorp.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've decided to do some crappy little one-shots. I love the idea of a Doctor Who crossover, and of course the Weeping Angels are the obvious choice, even though angels don't exist. Someone who isn't me and is better at writing should do a full-length episode featuring them, they're great. Also, while writing this I learned that 'nonsubjective' isn't a word, and the Doctor is really good at bullshitting his way through situations and managing to sound smart. He should be a politician. Anyway, on to Cecilos.

"And now…the weather." Cecil looked up from his microphone to discover a shape outside the door to the studio. It was not the shape from Grove Park, thank god, but it was a shape. An unfamiliar shape. It looked human, but there were strange protrusions growing from either side of it. Perhaps…yes, he thought, they looked like wings. He blinked, and the shape moved. He could tell it has a hand on the door. He blinked again, and the door was open. It was…it was most definitely _not_ an angel. Angels aren't real. Cecil's eyes began to water at the thought, and he blinked again. It was closer. Angels aren't real, but if they were, would they normally be made of rock? Cecil was confused, and when he is confused, he often b-

"Cecil no! Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead." Carlos burst through the door, his arms filled with whirring instruments and beeping lights. Cecil didn't know lights could beep. He looked away from the angel for a second to study the machines, but Carols pointed back to the statue. "Keep your eyes on it! Don't bother about what I'm doing. I'll be fine. A scientist is always fine." He moved around the statue, placing sensors all around it. Cecil had a hard time focusing on the statue when Carlos was so much more appealing. Carlos turned around for a moment to do something with his machine, and Cecil can't help it, he really can't, Carlos doesn't have his lab coat on for once and his butt in those jeans is just _so perfect_…"

"Cecil, what did I just say?!" Carlos was staring at the angel, panic rising in his voice. "Look at it. Don't take your eyes off of it. I have to get it out of here or we will never see each other again." At that Cecil snapped back to the angel.

"Carlos, the weather's almost over. I have to flip the switch and start talking again."

"Well, do it then, but keep looking at the angel. Maybe you can do a story on it."

Cecil slowly reached out and flips the switch without looking.

"Hello, listeners." Carlos bustled about the angel, doing this and that. "We have a special guest in the studio today. Carlos the Scientist is here to explain why there is a malignant angel statue trying to kill me. The statue is also in the studio, but has declined to comment." Carlos glared at him and mouthed, _I'm busy._

_Then hurry up and explain,_ Cecil mouthed back, shoving the microphone at him and looking back at the angel, which now had an arm extended in his direction.

"Hello, everybody, it's Carlos, and I'm here to issue a warning. There are currently creatures from another world among us. Not the usual ones, new ones. They look like statues and are called Weeping Angels. If you see one, don't stop looking at it until the Sherriff's Secret Police or myself come to destroy it."

"Thank you, Carlos. Would you care to explain to the audience, and myself, just what exactly these things are?" Cecil was still looking at the angel, but Carlos could hear the sass in his voice. He sighed.

"Um…the angels…rely on time to feed. People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is."

"Well then, Carlos, what is it?" Cecil's eyes were watering, but he didn't want to trade off with his third eye, because Smiling God knows where it would wander off. Probably to look at Carlos's butt again.

"People assume that time is a linear progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a nonsubjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of…wibbly wobbly…timey whimey…stuff." He sighed again. This was too difficult to explain and he had an angel to get rid of.

"Okay, thank you Carlos. In other news…" Cecil prattled on about some school council meeting while Carlos got back to his work. A bit of concentrated C4 in a force-field, and hey presto! No more weeping angel. By that time Cecil's broadcast was over, and it was getting late.

"Come on, my brave scientist, let's go home. Cecil stood and stretched. Carlos yawned and slipped an arm around his waist.

"I hope you plan to reward me for all the hard work I just did to save your life." He held the door open and they walked out into the cool night air.

Cecil looked up, admiring the lights above the Arby's. "My sweet Carlos, I had planned on it all day."

They walked home, blissfully unaware of the statues in the shadows.


End file.
